paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bubblegum
Bubblegum is my first oc. She's not in the PAW Patrol but she's great friends with them. Bio: She doesn't remember much about her parents except that they had abandoned her at a young age. She was left with her brother so she took care of him since he was still too small to hunt. Since she never learned how to hunt, she had to scrounge around, grabbing whatever she could and giving it to her little brother so he could remain strong while she often went to bed starving. Once they had grown up more, they had been separated when her brother fell into a trap set by a hunter. Trying to rescue him, she did everything she could but eventually retreated when a hunter came by and she lunged forward, biting his ankle which caused him to kick her in the face. She got knocked out and woke up an hour later, in a strange thing. She demanded to be let out so she can find her brother but the humans ignored her. Once she was taken out, she bolted out of the human's reach and ran outside, into the woods. She traveled for a while until she found herself in Adventure Bay. She happened to help a lady and agreed to be adopted but still searches and hopes she can find her brother. Personality: Bubblegum is an inquisitive and quiet girl who loves to have fun and be alone. She is somewhat shy and does her best to get rid of it but is having a little bit of trouble. She is a tomboy and isn't fond of baths, often having to be forced to take one. She is super friendly and has a soft spoken voice but does raise it when someone isn't being nice or if someone isn't listening. Work in progress... Appearance: She has a medium gray streak on the top of her forehead that runs down her back and top half of the tail. The gray runs down her sides and she has gray tip of the ears and snout. She has perked ears, blue eyes and a fluffy tail. Fears: - She is terrified of thunderstorms since she was trapped by a couple of fallen trees that had fallen and cut her up, scarring her. Trivia: - She is friends with a Rhodesian Ridgeback/ Foxhound/ Shetland Sheepdog mix who is also friends with the PAW Patrol. - She has no crush right now and isn't looking for one. - She loves her owner very much and loves helping her out however she can. - She wears an aqua green collar that has a two pawprint charm on it. - She gets silly when she hangs out with her friend Orbit. They get in all sorts of trouble and usually get caught by the PAW Patrol who has them help. - She loves when her owner gives her anything sausage flavored but will only take it if it's edible. - She has a lot of scars on her legs and on her face where she was kicked but it is mostly hidden by her fur.